


[Art] Leave Me Alone - Part of 'Pain Management 2'

by TheGracefulBlueCat



Series: Pain Management & Missing Scenes [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Fanart, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Sherlock, Pain, Vulnerable Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat
Summary: "Leave me alone."





	[Art] Leave Me Alone - Part of 'Pain Management 2'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pain Management 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381191) by [TheGracefulBlueCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat). 



> Finally I have made a try at an illustration for one of my own pieces of Fanfiction.
> 
> This is a scene of my story Pain Management 2. It fits situations in Chapters 10 and 12 (which isn't published here, yet).

 

 

**Quotes:**

  
**Chapter 10**

"Leave me alone."

Sherlock rolled onto his side, turning his back to John. Which made both, John and the nurse suck in air, they expected this to cause a lot of pain.

John winced when he saw the large amount of bandages and red streaks across his friends back.

 

 

 

Pencil on Paper, A4+

 

 

 

I tried to underline the contrast between the straight hard medical equipment and living and breathing Sherlock by giving the latter details and shadows and making the eqipment out of only lines without much of shadows or lights.  
  
  
DO NOT REPOST OR USE OTHERWISE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made more fanart for Sparkypips stories and I am on DeviantArt:  
> theceruleanfeline.deviantart.com/


End file.
